Fifi
"Fifi" is the eighth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the eighteenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At the U.S.-Mexico border, hundreds of semi trucks await their turn to cross the border. The camera tracks as one Regalo Helado ice cream truck crosses the border and is then redirected to an inspection station. Once inside the depot, Border Patrol agents comb through the truck searching for any possible drugs, while the driver, Ximenez Lecerda, looks on anxiously. After a while, he's cleared and allowed to go on his way, but not before he takes an ice cream popsicle from one of his boxes for himself. The driver pulls to a stop on a rural roadway a few miles from the border. He gets out, and walks a short distance into the dessert to a drop site marked by a loose rock. He moves the rock and grabs a revolver stashed in a lockbox hidden underneath. He then returns to his truck and drives off. As he leaves, the camera pans down on a pile of popsicle sticks planted in the ground near the rock, indicating that this was not his first visit. Act I At night, Jimmy and Kim eat Hotdogs at The Dog House, celebrating their new partnership in law. Jimmy laments that their cooperation required a proper celebration at a more high-end establishment, but Kim reminds him that have to minimize their costs. Jimmy advises Kim to send her letter of resignation to HHM that very same night to officially give notice and not break her contract when she calls Mesa Verde and her other clients the next morning to bring them along to her new firm, while Howard is still out playing golf. Kim thanks Jimmy for his advice but says that she needs to do this in a way that is right for her. "The whole point of this is for you to be your kind of lawyer and me to be mine" she says. The next day, Kim meets with Howard in his office. She hands him her letter of resignation, to which Howard shows no surprise, since he heard through the grapevine that Kim will be joining Schweikart and Cokely. Kim corrects Howard that she's not going to another firm, she'll work as a solo practitioner. Howard, deducing that Kim will be working together with Jimmy, voices his admiration on Kim's "fresh start", claiming that he always wanted to start his own firm, take on the world and make a difference. His father however talked him into joining HHM to "throw another H'' in the firm's logo". Kim expresses how grateful she is for everything HHM has done for her, especially the financial help with her schooling and that she's willing to pay for the remainder of her loan; Howard tells her that she won't have to pay them back. He wishes her good luck and she leaves his office. Outside, she overhears Howard order his assistant to get him Mesa Verde on the phone and cancel everything he had lined up that morning, obviously anticipating that Kim's intend is to take her client with her. Realising that time is of the essence, she sprints back to her office and calls Paige to set up a meeting with her and Kevin Wachtell. At the El Griego Guiñador ice cream store, Mike, sitting in his car parked across the street, observes Ximenez delivering boxes of ice cream. After the store closes, he's about to cancel his observation for the night when he sees Hector Salamanca arrive with Arturo in his car. Mike takes some notes and continues his stakeout. Act II A few days later, Kim meets with Kevin and Paige in a restaurant, pitching her draft to take on Mese Verde. "I am not the safe choice, that would be HHM, but the right choice" she claims, arguing that she knows the bank's needs in regard to the expansion inside and out and that having Mesa Verde as her sole client will take up the entirety of her attention. Kevin is visibly impressed by her pitch. Later, Kim meets Jimmy at a fomer dentist's office, which Jimmy claims is perfect to serve as their new offices: two seperate rooms with a mirrored layout, equipped with soundproof walls and sharing one lobby and one reception area, not to mention the location. Since Kim is visibly absent-minded, Jimmy comes to the conclusion that Mesa Verde said no, but Kim flings her arms around him, kissing him, saying that the meeting "kicked ass". Meanwhile, Chuck is sitting in his study, working on the filing for Mesa Verde. Howard comes by to inform Chuck of the possibility that HHM is going to lose Mesa Verde to Kim. Chuck is rattled about the news that Kim's pooling her resources with Jimmy, calling him Svengali. Howard tells Chuck that he managed to set up a meeting with Kevin Wachtell in the afternoon to try and keep Mesa Verde as a client and that he's gonna need Chuck's help, since compliance law is not his strong suit. Howard asks Chuck for arguments and bullet-points, but Chuck is ready to attend the meeting himself, reassuring Howard that he will appear professional and not crazy; the lights will stay on, everyone will keep their phones -- everything stays normal. In the meeting, Chuck -- to Howard's horror -- initially tells Kevin that Kim is indeed the right and ovious choice to handle Mesa Verde, since banking law is in dire need of some fresh blood, making it exciting again. Chuck claims to be boring, reading FEC and ISO reports for entertainment and to stay up on things, since the rules are always changing and the penalties for even the most honest of errors can be devastating. Slowly but surely, Chuck get's his point across -- he is far more experienced than Kim and, no matter how talented one individual may be, the needs of Mesa Verde are too big to handle alone. As Kevin, convinced to stay at HHM, leaves, Howard congratulates Chuck on his success. Chuck however collapses into Howard's arms, the prolonged exposure to the electromagnetism finally taking its toll on him. Act III ''TBA Act IV TBA Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Brendan Fehr as Bauer * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Elisha Yaffe as Lance * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Sarah Minnich as Brenda * Robert Grossman as Fudge * Audrey Moore as Julie * Sherman Allen as Steve * Anthony Garcia as Ice Cream Shop Manager * Joshua Nathaniel Melendez as Air Force MP * Richard Bacca II as Border Agent * John Trejo as Border Inspector * Glenn Foster as Ice Agent * Steve Stafford as Helicopter Pilot Uncredited * Lorus Allen as Customs Agent * Harona Ceesay as Patron * Shawn Lecrone as Airman Jackson * Jon McGarrah as Flightline AF Airman * Gustavo Montes as Border Patrol Agent Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-gun-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-mike-banks-935.jpg Trivia * The scene where the truck driver retrieves the hidden gun was filmed on the same stretch of road that both Los Pollos Hermanos truck attacks ("Bullet Points" and "Cornered") were filmed on. * Jimmy and Kim are eating hot dogs at the "Dog House", the place where Jesse Pinkman used to sell meth before meeting Walter White. * Chuck compares Jimmy to Svengali in his influence over Kim. *We see FIFI, one of the last two surviving Boeing B-29 Superfortresses. *Mike watches His Girl Friday. Memorable Quotes Legal notes *Chuck mentions the Community Reinvestment Act,Riegle-Neal Interstate Banking and Branching Efficiency Act of 1994 and the Sarbanes–Oxley Act. Featured Music *'"Samba Dans Tes Bras"' by Paris Bossa Nova (plays in the restaurant where Kim meets with Kevin and Paige) *'"Why Don’t You Do It"''' by Little Barrie es:Fifi Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)